


Always

by Mercurial_Magic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slightly Painful Sex, Slutty!Merlin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Magic/pseuds/Mercurial_Magic
Summary: To be entrusted with Arthur at his most vulnerable- be it tending to his wounds or helping him find release- is a gift he doesn't take for granted.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Today's special is a hearty serving of porn with a dash of fluff for good measure.

He whimpers, soft noises leaving his mouth. The stretch is immense, a relentless ache that has his eyes tearing. The pain is almost overwhelming in its persistent throbbing, and he forces himself to take deep breathes in an effort to dispel the tension that has him squeezed like a vice around Arthur. It _hurts_ , and yet he feels hot thinking about what Arthur is doing to him, what he's letting Arthur do to him. The reality of having him inside, of feeling every inch of him sheathed within this secret place in his body, has his own length thick and full against his stomach despite the burn. It's a heady notion, that the pain of it doesn't make him any less satisfied, that being with Arthur -in every manner- will always be worth the price.

Cheeks stained red, he revels in the sensations. The drag of Arthur's cock within him is primal, the smell of sweat and musk utterly intoxicating, the low groans of his name rendering him half-delirious. Satisfaction blooms in his chest, an unmitigated sense of pride sweeping over him at being able to provide this too for his King. To be entrusted with Arthur at his most vulnerable- be it tending to his wounds or helping him find release- is a gift he doesn't take for granted.

Fingers grip his narrow waist just on the verge of too tight, and he can hardly catch his breath before it's knocked out of him on the next stroke. Arthur moves over him, his presence consuming all of Merlin's senses. He draws their foreheads together, forcing their eyes to meet and their breath to intermingle. Merlin gasps, mortification and arousal hitting him at the wet sound of their lovemaking. They had fingered him together, coating his inner heat with a copious amount of oil, the precum gathered at the head of Arthur's prick helping wet him further until his arsehole was as slick as a cunt. He closes his eyes in embarrassment even as he spreads his legs wider, a wordless encouragement. The press of lips against his own is desperate, as frantic as their heartbeats as their bodies fall into rhythm.

The pain has lessened now, moved to the back of his mind as his hunger crests. He grabs hold of Arthur's back, urging him to go faster, harder, his own pleasure rising slowly like a flame born from embers.

" _Arthur_."

The force of Arthur's hips jostles him, his prick leaking onto his stomach at the roughness. The remnants of his shyness melt away, a brazen need replacing it. He meets his thrusts, Arthur's heavy sack slapping against his arse.

"I'm close, I can't-"

"Give it to me," he says, shameless and wanton. "Want you to finish inside."

And he _does_ \- has never wanted anything so fiercely before that moment. He clenches tight, muscles bearing down on the intrusion inside him, and he enjoys the stutter of Arthur's hips, a sweet tease of what is to come. His hands hold Arthur's shoulders like a lifeline, body braced for it.  
The throb of Arthur's cock spilling is powerful; he gasps as its seed floods his tender channel in great pulses.

A few more pointed thrusts, wet and easy with release, and Arthur's pulling his spent cock out. Merlin groans at the sight, bereft, still stiff and wanting.

"Let me see you," Arthur demands, yet to catch his breath.

Arthur pushes his knobby knees towards his chest, and Merlin's too drunk on his own lust to be modest; he holds his legs up, clenching against the sudden, unnatural feeling of emptiness now that he's been fucked open. A dribble of come leaks from his puffy hole.

"God, look at you."

Arthur runs his hands up over his stomach, just above the place he most yearns to be touched, and he squirms in desperation.

"Do you trust me?"

Merlin blinks, eyes wide. He wants to say _More than anyone_ but he doesn't trust his own voice to be steady. So he bites his lip instead, nodding.

"Then be still."

He nearly cries for joy when Arthur's mouth touches him, laving his balls and taking the turgid flesh above them in hand. He's never entertained the idea of Arthur doing such a thing to him, presuming the act too intimate to engage in. He's never been happier to be wrong. Arthur's mouth cradles his sack, massaging it lovingly with his tongue as he plays with Merlin's cock, pulling his foreskin taut and revealing the shiny bulbous tip. Every touch is a caress, a king mapping new land with respect and care. Wet, hot lips wrap around his cock and sink down slowly, not hesitant as such but curious. He drags back up, sucking lightly as he goes. He presses farther on the next turn, testing his boundaries and making himself gag before pulling back. It's obvious Arthur's never done this to another man, and Merlin loves him all the more for wanting to try it with him.

It takes him a few tries to get the hang of it, working out how hard to suck and how to stroke in tandem; Merlin's willing to let him practice to his heart's content. His cock throbs as it sinks past Arthur's lips again, nudging at the back of his throat, and he has to look away lest he finish right then. Arthur hums around him like he can't get enough, driving him mad. He swears, failing to resist bucking up and driving his cock deeper. He can picture Arthur's face, looking proud and just a little smug because Arthur Pendragon is never less than excellent at any task undergone, and Merlin has always hated that but never more than he loves it.

Arthur takes him in hand again, working his way upward with wet kisses to his shaft, and if the sight of Arthur worshipping his cock hadn't done it the sultry look on his face would have. He comes moments after Arthur's taken him in his mouth again, moaning loudly as he gives him what he's been working for. He savors the sight of Arthur swallowing his spend, licking his flaccid dick clean. His head falls back against the pillow, his shallow breath slowly evening out.

"Can I have you again?"

He nods before his mind has caught up enough to understand, lets himself be manhandled onto his front. He sighs dreamily, utterly relaxed from his orgasm. He's gone boneless, knees sliding apart as he sinks into the bed, his soft penis nestled comfortably between his stomach and the mattress. Arthur's hand puts gentle pressure on his lower back, and he arches up obediently. Even after being taken, his body still has to adjust to Arthur pushing into him again, his insides holding snug around the intrusion. Merlin exhales softly as Arthur manages to press in even deeper from this position.

It lasts longer this time, Arthur groaning with abandon, panting and rutting like a big dog on top of him. Their skin is dewy from exertion, but Arthur's chest against his back is somehow cozy in its intimacy. The tremors of his last orgasm have yet to fully diminish when the bud of another begins to grow, slow and steady in its climb. Every thrust from behind propels him forward, rocking him into the sheets. Cheek to the bedspread, he humps the mattress lazily, the silk rubbing pleasantly against his nipples. He's only slightly miffed when his hips are pulled back by big hands holding him in place for a rougher fuck. Arthur makes up for it anyway, reaching under him to tug him to stiffness; and suddenly Merlin's tensing, breath catching as Arthur strokes something within him, something sensitive that has acute pleasure shooting up his spine, making his cock jump and bubble precum into Arthur's fist. He pushes back instinctively, slack-jawed and awed.

His face is flushed, the pink traveling down his chest as he moans. It's confounding; more than satisfaction, he responds to the pressure and friction on that spot like Arthur's rubbing some sort of internal clit. How could this be branded unnatural when his body seemed to be made for it? He clutches a pillow and works his hips back greedily, every stroke spiking his pleasure up a notch further. Arthur stops thrusting and he keeps going, loathe to lose their momentum.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, Merlin. Bounce on it, fuck," Arthur husks.

Merlin pants his pleasure loudly, delightfully debauched. He can imagine the sight he makes. Face down, arse up, cherry-rim stretched impossibly wide around another man. He doesn't need Arthur to tell him how it looks, not when he can feel the frothy mess of seed coating his cock being pushed back into him with the promise of more.  
He squeezes deliberately, the heightened resistance where their bodies are joined thrilling them both. It proves too much for Arthur, who gives up letting him do the work in favor of fucking back into him harsh and purposeful.

The head of Arthur's prick nudges that special place inside him with every thrust, and he's glad Arthur's got a firm grip on his waist because his thighs are trembling under the constant stimulation. The sensation is an endless shock of arousal that has his desire peaking swiftly. His heart beats rapidly within his chest as he reaches for Arthur, clutching his forearm. For the first time in his life he comes untouched, his orgasm hitting him fiercely as Arthur forces his fat cock through the sopping clench of his hole.

"Did you just...?"

The whine that leaves him is involuntary, reverberating through his chest as he writhes, his back arching and his toes curling as his prick gives a final, weak spurt.

"Oh, _Mer_ lin."

Arthur hips snap faster, and it's almost too much for him in his hypersensitive state. He keens when Arthur finally comes, filling him to the brim with it. Arthur strokes his dick after, the head held safe in Merlin's arsehole as he wrings every last drop from himself. Finally satisfied, he collapses in a heap beside Merlin, pulling him close as if he can't bear to be separated just yet. Merlin settles against his chest as they come down, sore and spent and thoroughly sated. Gentle hands cradle his face as their lips meet sweetly.

"You're incredible."

His eyes flutter shut as warm kisses land on his chin, his cheek and nose, and over each eye. He basks in the affection within the comfort of Arthur's embrace, content to let the world go on without them. Arthur tucks his face against his shoulder, low words tickling his ear.

"Stay with me?"

He places his palm over Arthur's heart, the steady beat akin to a lullaby.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://merlinslittlebottom.tumblr.com/) if you'd like.


End file.
